


Christmas Crafts

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Crafts, Families of Choice, Fluff, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: The queens make Christmas crafts.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Christmas Crafts

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some Christmas craft. I just love craft.  
> (Horray for day four of Xmas fics)

When Jane and Cathy arrived home from their morning trip to the shops, no one was entirely surprised to find them walking through the door with various bags coming from the local craft store.

For a few days, since December started, they'd been talking about making Christmas decorations based off ideas they’d found on Pinterest and had saved to a board that was only growing by the day, and so that morning when they got up they announced they were going out, not giving anyone too much detail into where, though all could assume where based on the knowledge they had of their plans.

“We’re back!” Jane called through the house, walking into the dining room to dump the bags on the kitchen table.

Everyone shouted back their hellos as Cathy walked through as well. Katherine, who was sitting at the bench eating a bowl of cereal, looked up at them. “What did you end up buying?” She asked.

Cathy shrugged, looking at the bags. “Some string and cones for those trees we saw, a lot of pompoms, like at least seven bags of various different types of pom poms, felt, glue, styrofoam shapes. Other things.”

Katherine nodded, getting up and fishing through one of the bags. “Sounds like fun,” She said.

Jane came up beside them, taking Kat’s hand away from the bag gently as her rummaging began to knock them over. “It will be, but first we’ve got to set it up and get into clothes that we won’t mind getting messy.”

Katherine nodded again as Anne walked into the room, eyeing the bags on the table carefully. “Is this the craft you’ve been talking about all week?” She asked.

Jane nodded. “Yep, and we’ve dedicated the day to it!”

“Right, okay. Should I round up the others then?”

“That’d be great Anne!” Cathay said, coming up beside her with a light kiss to her cheek. 

Anne blushed a little and waved to the three girls in the kitchen, walking back to the living room to tell Catalina and Anna what they were doing, Jane following close behind to give them actual instructions. 

Everyone went upstairs and changed into old clothes and came back downstairs to find the table covered in an old newspaper, the pom poms, felt and hold glue guns set out first as they assumed it would make the least mess compared to the string that needed to be coated in glue.

Jane stood at the end of the table, hands on her hips as she looked over them all. “Okay,” She said, “Rules with the glue gun. Don’t touch the nozzle, don’t touch the glue, if you get glue on you wipe it off straight away and run your hand under the tap because we have to treat it like a burn and keep the glue gun on its stand when not in use so we don’t burn anything else. Everyone got that?”

“We do know how to use basic craft materials, Jane,” Catalina said, amused.

Jane nodded, biting her lip slightly. “Still, accidents happen and glue guns can be dangerous. We need to be careful.”

"We've also used the glue guns various times before," She added.

Jane nodded, smiling a little sheepishly. "I know, but just in case. I don't want anyone hurting themselves while we're supposed to be having fun making things."

“So, what are we actually meant to be making?” Anna asked, looking down at the materials on the placemat in front of her in confusion. 

“Christmas ornaments made of pom poms and felt detailing. There are some basic instructions here if you need them,” Cathay said, pointing her towards where the directions they’d printed the night before were on the top of their display cabinet.

Everyone nodded and started pulling the trigger of the glue gun to get the glue to heat up quicker before starting to glue the felt to the pom poms, creating Santas and snowman and little reindeer and using pipe cleaners to make loops so they hang them on the tree and in other places around the house.

Anne held hers up proudly, one she made just by coating the whole pom pom in glue and rolling it in the scraps from the table. Everyone looked at her, mild concern and confusion on their faces. “What?” She asked.

“Nothing…” Katherine said before falling into a fit of giggles. Everyone laughed along with her, and Jane stood up again to take everyone’s pom poms to put on the drying rack she’d improvised out of the clothes horse, a bunch of pegs and some more newspaper.

They all helped clear up the table and set up the next craft, Anne and Katherine finding great joy in dumping excessive amounts of glue in bowls, and undid all the string from their roles, chopping them up and placing them in bowls next to the glue. Catalina handed out the cones they were making the trees on, and Cathy divided up some beads and sequins to make little decorations out of.

The string Christmas trees were a lot messier, as predicted, and the glue got all over everyone and everywhere on the table, the newspaper proving useless once it was soaked through. There was certainly a reason they were wearing old clothes, that one was for sure.

(Anne, at one point, tried flicking some glue at Katherine, but was cut off with a harsh glare from Anna before she could get very far in that plan).

Katherine, who along with Anna was struggling with the glue and string sticking to their fingers, spent most of the craft trying to unstick herself from everything she touched. “It’s sticking!” She exclaimed, looking over to Anna for help. “It’s getting everywhere!”

“Don’t look at me!” Anna said loudly, almost yelling. “I’m having the same problems you are!”

Jane smiled at them with amused sympathy, going over to their side of the table to help them out.

Eventually, finally, that craft was done (It was a lot harder than Jane and Cathy had originally anticipated) and they all carefully carried them over to the drying station to dry, these ones going on the floor underneath the hanging pom poms.

The other craft they had planned wasn’t too special, just painted styrofoam shapes with glitter on them, but through an idea coming from Catalina, they managed to make them one of the most meaningful Christmas decorations they knew they’d have.

“Why don’t we make them with our names on them? Paint them and write out names in glitter or something?” She suggested.

Jane’s face lit up and she immediately jumped on board with the idea, rummaging through the drawer in the kitchen to get out more paint and some other paintbrushes. They decided on painting and writing on their own, having everyone else having a little detail of some description around the shape.

That one, despite arguably being the easiest, ended up being the messiest, and they were sure they were going to be finding glitter everywhere possible for months after, but at that point, no one cared too much because of all the fun they were having.

Once the ornaments were done they were moved to the drying rack with everything else, and everyone stood in a little semicircle admiring their work.

“That was really fun,” Katherine said, leaning her head on Jane’s shoulder. It was stuff like that she really loved doing with their family, things as simple as crafts turning into morning adventures filled with laughter and jokes and just pure happiness at the fact that they were there enjoying themselves in such a way.

Jane smiled down at her before giving everyone else a smile as well. “It sure was, and look at all the cool stuff we got out of it.”

Everyone agreed, and Anna grinned even bigger than she was. “Happy sort of almost Christmas everyone!” She said, sending everyone into yet another fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very quickly written during my forensics class in between watching a documentary about a serial killer and doing a practical task for our assessment. Whoops. (Also shoutout to my friend who said I was torturing myself going straight from Nano to this and that he could never as we inspected animal hair under microscopes)


End file.
